1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direction finder and, more particularly, to an automatic direction finder for automatically finding the arriving direction of electric waves by rotating a goniometer of the like with the use of a stepping motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the case where the output of a directive antenna is to be fed to a goniometer, the directive antenna is rotated to automatically find the arriving direction of electric waves. In such case, in accordance with the prior art, the antenna or goniometer is driven by means of a servometer. However, since the servometer is driven by an analog signal, there arises a defect in that a hunting phenomenon is caused by fluctuations in phase to thereby prevent a stable indication in case the minimum matching point of the goniometer is to stand still as an angle indicating the arriving direction of the electric waves.